wings_of_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Diya Aur Baati Hum
''Diya Aur Baati Hum ''(English:We are lamp and wick) is an Indian television soap opera that was broadcast on Star Plus. It ibecames the highest ever rated television series in India. This show is watched by 148 million viewers worldwide. It is the story of a woman named Sandhya, who achieves her IPS dream with the help of her husband named Sooraj. Plot The story is the journey of a modern young woman who has to find a way to her dreams and who unexpectedly finds a constant companion in the person she least expected it from her traditional husband and his family. The serial has followed Sandhya's (Deepika Singh) life since she was a young college-going girl to the time she was forced into marriage following her parents' death to her struggles to find acceptance in a traditional Rajasthani family, to motherhood and most significantly her journey to become an IPS officer as she had always desired and the many challenges of her chosen profession. Her constant supporter has been her husband Sooraj Rathi (Anas Rashid) who has stood by her even when it has threatened to alienate him from his family. He is the favourite child of his mother Santoshi Rathi (Neelu Vaghela) but it has not stopped him from standing up to his mother whenever he has felt she is in the wrong. Similarly Santosh or Bhabho, as she is known to all, has never minced words especially when it comes to her daughters-in-law. At the beginning of the series, Bhabho is Sandhya's biggest opponent but over the years has come to become her biggest supporter. Rajkumar had come back to take revenge from Sandhya. He plans a terrorist attack to harm Sooraj and Bhabho but finally Sandhya saves them but Bhabho gets shot and is rushed to the hospital but later recovered. Sandhya delivers twins but is forced to give one away to Ankita. 5 years later Sandhya and Sooraj's son Ved is grown up. Sooraj tries to hide his real identity from Ved as he feels that he might not love him again. Later he decides to take the Kabaddi challenge. After the show focuses on Sandhya's new mission to track down a terrorist and therefore has to leave her family. She goes on a train but later a bomb hits it and everyone thinks Sandhya is dead. 3 months later Bhabho has forgotten Sandhya and hates her just because of her job and is upset with her for leaving Sooraj. Sandhya is alive and is on a new mission to finish off a terrorist and stop him. Sooraj is to get married to Laalima. Hearing this, Sandhya breaks down but after her mission ends she rushes to the Rathi house. Sandhya and Sooraj finally reunite. Mohit starts to accuse Emily and misunderstands her relationship with Zakir. He later gets shot and dies after he tried to molest Laalima. Police suspects Laalima's brother but later Sooraj gets arrested. Finally Bhabho confessed saying she shot her son and gets arrested. Later she gets bailed by Sandhya. The series has taken several leaps both in time and theme and at present focuses on the latest addition to the Rathi family — Aarzoo wife of the family's foster son Chhotu a.k.a. Aryan. Sandhya had doubts about Aarzoo being a terrorist but later she shot her and was sent to a mental hospital. Later she came to save Aarzoo and she succeeded. Then the show moved onto Sandhya's new mission and that was to save Ved from some disease. On the other hand, Om marries Emily on behalf of Maasa and Bhabho. Rathi family get to know that Sandhya is pregnant and she delivers a baby girl whom they name Kanak. Sandhya gets a proposal from the commissioner and decides to join the police again. There she meets IPS Arpita Khanna, who considers Sandhya as her rival. A new case arises. Parents come to the police station to request Sandhya to find their missing daughter, Mansi. Sandhya and Arpita trace Mansi and find out that she is trying to hide from her parents, by working in a Garage, disguised as a boy. After finding Mansi Sandhya hands her over to her parents. On the other hand, Meena meets Shilpi. Sandhya saves all the girls from the evil clutches of Shilpi. 4 terrorists come along and torture Sandhya and her family. Sandhya and Sooraj save their family and the other civilians who were taken hostage by the 4 terrorists but the terrorist's leader makes them eat pills which are bombs in order for them to save their daughter Kanak. After eating the pills the terrorist leader is arrested by Arpita, the police and the army. Sandhya and Sooraj are told that the pills cannot be removed from their bodies and that they have 30 minutes before they explode. Sooraj and Sandhya say their goodbye to their family and run away to a river. Sooraj and Sandhya express their love for one another and their family arrives but Sooraj and Sandhya explode minutes later. Sandhya and Sooraj meet after death when Sandhya's mangalsutra and Suraj's chain become entangled in water before the setting sun. The show ends on this note highlighting that even death cannot separate them. Seasonal Logos 01.PNG|01 02.PNG|02 03.PNG|03 04.PNG|04 05.PNG|05 06.PNG|06 10.PNG|07 11.PNG|08 07.PNG|09 08.PNG|10 12.PNG|11 15.PNG|12 Cast D1.PNG|Deepika Singh- IPS Sandhya Sooraj Rathi D2.PNG|Anas Rashid- Sooraj Rathi Santhosh.PNG|Neelu Vaghela- Santhosh Arun Rathi D.4.PNG|Ashok Lokhande- Arun Rathi Meenakshi.PNG|Kanika Maheshwari- Meenakshi Vikram Rathi Emily.PNG|Pooja Singh- Emily Mohit Rathi